


Short story chapter 530

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [36]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 530, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 530

Lucy couldn’t open the book of END. It just fell off her hands and opened exactly in the middle of it's pages. A child Zeref appeared, floating on the book. Behind him, the five dragon slayers in their adult forms, tied with huge chains. All of them had their eyes closed and seemed unconscious.

 

Suddenly, Natsu started singing, and his chains melted slowly. Sometimes, the other slayers, and Zeref, made the chorus.

 

In the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu was singing the same songs as the other Natsu. With every note, he became stronger. Zeref wasn’t sure of what was happening, but even Natsu’s wounds were healing.

 

Which songs he was singing? Natsu had a huge repertory of songs, and sang more than 15. Even Zeref didn’t know some of them.

 

When the chains were totally melted, the adult Natsu showed a pair of demon wings and flew to the guild, to enter in his body. Natsu’s power grew more. Even Zeref was scared of what happened.

 

Natsu showed a demon form, and then a fairy form. After that, he looked at Zeref.

 

\- So, we start our fight, Nii-san? - asked Natsu with an smile in his face.


End file.
